Playing Doctor
by LOSTrocker
Summary: Sawyer knelt down and looked over the doctor. He saw his injured leg and winced a little. Then he looked back at Jack. Well Jackass, he said. Looks like you're up a creak without a paddle.


**Author's Notes:** Obsessed with LOST is the understatement of the year. This is another Jack fic from me. I'm sorry, but besides Charlie, Sawyer and Boone, Jack is one of my favorites. He's fun to work with and torcher, maybe one of these I'll write a happy story for Jack, but until then, enjoy this one. Now, Sawyer is in this, but it's not SLASH! I just like to work with their love/hate relationship... or is it just all hate? LOL!

**Playing Doctor: **

By: LOSTrocker

Jack cursed at himself for the current situation he had gotten himself into. He had gone out into the jungle, alone, searching for food for his friends. The doctor managed to find a few fruit trees, but they were slightly tall, and he hadn't climbed a tree since he was a boy. Still, he took the risk. The other islanders needed food, and he wasn't going to let them down.

The doctor thought he was doing well, until he lost his balance and fell. The impact of the fall caused him to break one of his legs. He tried to get to his feet, but serge of pain went through him, and he collapsed back onto the ground. Jack should have known better then to go out alone, and now he was paying for it. He couldn't just sit here and wait for the monster, or the Others to come and get him. He had to try something.

"HELP!" cried out Jack. "KATE! CHARLIE!"

Jack cried out for his friends. He knew that Kate, along with Charlie came out here to think, not together of course, but on their own time. He hoped that they would be out today.

"KATE! CHARLIE!" the doctor tried again.

Still nothing.

What the doctor didn't know was that someone was nearby, but it wasn't who he wanted it to be. Sawyer was walking around. He needed to get away from Kate. Freckles were a pistol, and he didn't know how to handle her. Then again, Sawyer thought, she didn't want to be handled. And if she did, she had a funny way of showing it.

"KATE!"

Sawyer stopped for a moment when he heard someone cry out. He didn't think that no one came out this far. Still, he had to check on who it was. When Sawyer reached the source of the cry, he was shocked to find out who it was. He couldn't help but laugh. It was Jack.

Jack brought his yelling to a stop when he heard the sound of laughter. "Who's there?" he demanded. "Charlie?"

Sawyer couldn't pass this moment up. He stepped out of the dense forest, with a smirk spread across his face. "Nope. Try again."

"Oh shit." said Jack when Sawyer came up before him. Sawyer was the last person he wanted to see right now.

"Ah, what's wrong doc, not happy to see me?" Sawyer asked.

"What gave you that impression?" asked Jack, sarcasm filling his voice.

Sawyer knelt down and looked over the doctor. He saw his injured leg and winced a little. Then he looked back at Jack. "Well Jackass," he said. "Looks like you're up a creak without a paddle."

Jack glared at him. Sawyer laughed. "Oh, beware of the doctor's glare. I'm shaking in my boots."

"Are you going to help me or not?" demanded Jack.

"Since you asked me so nicely..."

Jack watched as Sawyer got up. Then the bastard started walking off. "Sawyer!" cried out Jack.

When Sawyer disappeared back into the jungle, Jack curse once again. He should have known that selfish little bastard wasn't going to help him, or so he thought. A few minutes later, Sawyer returned with a stick, a large leaf, and some rope. He once again knelt down beside the doctor. Sawyer went to splint his leg up, but Jack tried to move, and he soon regretted it.

"Oww, dammit." Jack cursed.

"What's wrong doc, don't trust me?"

"Not as far as I could through you."

"Didn't your momma ever teach ya any manners?" asked Sawyer. "Look, rather you believe it or not, I'm trying to help you here."

Jack looked at Sawyer. He searched his eyes to find the slightest bit of a lie, but found none. He sighed and soon let Sawyer splint his leg. "Why are you doing this?" Jack asked him as he finished typing the rope around his wounded leg.

"Because I'm the sweetest guy you'll ever met."

"Can't you give me an answer without your cocky attitude?"

"Can you stop being a pain in my ass for a split second?" asked Sawyer as he gave one finale pull of the rope, except he wasn't gentle this time. He couldn't help but tighten the rope a little harder.

"OW!" Jack cried out in pain. He once again glared at Sawyer.

Sawyer just smirked at him and replied: "I slipped."

"Like hell you did!" spat Jack.

"You hate this don't you?" Sawyer asked once he was done.

"Hate being stuck here with you, yeah."

Sawyer shook his head. "Well, your no picnic either, but you hate not being control do you."

Jack didn't answer and Sawyer didn't need him to. He all ready knew it. "The fearless leader has actually taken the fall, and you can't stand it." Sawyer had the doctor in the palm of his hand and he loved every minute of it. "What's the matter cat's got your tongue?" he asked. "Since you're not goin' to answer me, I guess I'll just have to leave you here."

Sawyer got up again. "Where are you going?" Jack asked.

"Back to the beach. It's getting hot."

"You can't just leave me here."

"Want to bet?" asked Sawyer. "I just fixed your leg, and I didn't get a thank you. Now, why should continue to help you?"

Sawyer started to walk away once again. Jack balled his fist together. He didn't want to give Sawyer the satisfaction, but he couldn't stay here. He needed medicine, and his leg needed to be elevated.

"Help me... Please."

Sawyer stopped when he heard those words. All though, he wasn't sure if he heard the doctor correctly. He spun around and smiled. "Say again doc?"

"I need your help, please."

Sawyer couldn't explain the joy that was going through him when he heard Jackass utter those five beautiful words. He went back to Jack's side and slowly pulled him to his feet. "Can you walk 'cause I isn't carrying ya all the way back by myself."

"I can manage."

"Good. Then c'mon."

Sawyer helped the doctor. Jack placed an arm around Sawyer, for support, and the two went back to the beach. They walked in silence until Jack said: "You still didn't answer my question."

"What are you talkin' 'bout?" asked Sawyer.

"I answered yours. It's only fair that you answer mine." Jack said. "Why are you doing this?"

Sawyer sighed and finally answered the doc's question. "Kate."

"Kate?"

"You heard me." said Sawyer.

Jack smiled. He thought that Kate had given her heart to Sawyer, but it seemed that somewhere deep down, she care for him. "She'd have my ass if I left out in the jungle." Sawyer finished.

Sawyer noticed the smile. He hated the fact that Kate still care somewhat for the doctor. He never understood why. He was such a whinny little man. Jack's smile was soon wiped from his face when Sawyer "accidentally" dropped him.

"Bastard."

"Man, I don't know why I'm so clumsy today." said Sawyer with a laugh and he helped Jack back on to his feet.

The doctor sighed. It was going to be a long away back to the beach.

FIN.


End file.
